stage48fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
EHM48
' EHM48 '''is a Japanese Idol group based on Ehime,Japan,where they have their own theater in the Barabara Kyu district of Matsuyama City.The group was established in 2010 (originally with just one team),and is produced by Akimoto Yasushi,and is signed under the KING RECORD label.There are three teams under EHM48: Team E,Team M,and Team 8.There is also a trainee team, named Ehime SEED. EHM48 also has many sub-units, units, soloists. Also, all members of EHM48 are signed to office48 agency. History 2009-2010: Auditions In late 2009, AKB48 producer Akimoto Yasushi announced the establishing of the only ever to be made Shikoku 48 group, EHM48 in Ehime Prefecture, Matsuyama City, Barabara Kyu district. Auditions began in January 2010 for then only team, Team E. The expected number of auditionees was about 10 000 young girls, however it ended out to be about 20 000 auditionees from all Shikoku. Team E was supposted to have only 13 members however the number was risen up to about 17 members. In May 2010, there was the final group in which about 40 girls were supposted to learn any 4 songs from any stage of AKB48 and perform it in front of him and staff. From 40 girls only 17 remained. On June's 29th, the group announced a debut in the theater, the date being July's 2nd. 2010: Rise to fame EHM48 had a good start. They performed A6 Stage~Mokugekisha~. Shortly after the theater debut, EHM48 announced a cover album with fans' favorite stage songs from all already existent songs, titled ''Waves of Good Music'' and also a debut single, titled ''Sundays', the album and the single went on sale on November's 6th 2010. The center of the single was announced to be Team E's member '''Nakano Yuuko. The cover album contained 16 tracks, the following: Dear my teacher!, Heart gata Virus, Mokugekisha, Pioneer, Blue rose, Kimi wa Pegasus, Mushi no Ballad, Uhho Uhhoho, Seifuku Resistance, Arashi no yoru ni wa, Pajama Drive, Kaodoku na Runner, MARIA, Oogoe Diamond, Yuuhi wo miteiru ka?, Itoshisa na Accel. The album sold a total of 219,524 copies, being #2 on Oricon Weekly Charts, and the single sold about 225,121, thus being #3 on Oricon Weekly Charts. In December 2010, fans sent to staff letters, proposing EHM48 to join the senbatsu elections, however the idea was dismissed as EHM48 was a still too young group, thus EHM48 didn't took part in the Elections from 2011. 2011: Soloists, sub-units debut & Team HII formation On February 2011, EHM48 announced the debut of their first sub-unit, titled Plapla 'n, formed by following 3 members from Team E: Sato Aina, Tsukuda Michi and Yamamoto Shiori, who's also Team E Captain. Fukumoto Hiroko announced her solo debut in early summer(later announced it to be June's 8th) with a single titled: "Last contact". Fukumoto will be group's first soloist. The single sold a total 96,189 copies in first week, taking the #3 place in Oricon Weekly Charts. Also, 3 members of Team E announced their graduations. Their last live was on February's 26th. EHM48 announced their first TV show, titled EHMANGO!!, which will air every Thursday at 23:50, being a half-hour show. In March 2011, EHM48 announced the formation of Team HII. The auditions started on April's 2nd and ended on April's 30th. Girls from all Shikoku were welcomed to audition. After few months of training, Team HII debuted on June's 14th at the EHM48 theater with K6 Stage~RESET~ stage. Tsukuda Yui was announced as the Captain. On July's 1st and 2nd, the group held two special performances at AKB48 Theater in Tokyo to commemorate their first anniversary since the debut. Group's second single was announced to be released on July's 13th, titled 'Way to love', it hit #3 on Weekly charts, selling 254,265 copies in first week. The group announced the creation of an original stage, which will be performed in December that year. Member Kaede Nakahara announced that she'll graduate from the group when that new stage will be performed for the first time. The reason she gave was that she wanted to become a voice actor. In September, Oshiro Shizuka announced, on her blog, her discussions with her staff on her becoming a soloist too. At the beginning of October, Oshiro announced her solo debut single, titled 'I'm Okay', which's release date was set on January's 4th 2012. The single sold a total of 146,982 copies in first week, reaching #2 at Oricon Weekly Charts. The group announced their 3rd single, titled 'Winter in Gondola', which's release date was set on December's 14th. The single sold a total of 365,268 copies on first week, reachign #1 on Weekly charts, thus reaching group's very first #1. Their original stage was postponed to an unknown date in Spring 2012. 2012: Name established in Senbatsu Election and Request Hour In January 2012, AKB48 held Request Hour Setlist Best 100, EHM48's 'Winter in Gondola' song took the position of 93. Captain Yamamoto Shiori was moved to tears while they performed the song. The group's 4th single was announced, being titled 'The Same', the release date being March's 7th. The single reached #1 on Weekly charts, selling 316,485 copies in first week. Member Kimura Momoko announced her graduation, due to her being sick of peritonitis. The original stage, titled 'Ai wa Itsumo Itsumo', was announced to start being performed by both teams exclusively since May's 1st to May's 31st. The tracks are the following: Tachiagare, Kore Ijou Kirawaretakunai yo, Smashin Dance!, Hatachimae, Sugoi Waves, Chikyuu kara, Nukumori na Place, Your love no Wara, Wasuretakunai Seventeen, JUMP, Sugoku na Bad Kanji, Travel, Hare Street, Senpou, Watashitachi no forever natsu. In May, it was announced that EHM48 members will be able to take part in AKB48 4th General Election. On June's 6th when the results were revealed, members Yamamoto Shiori and Oshiro Shiori were ranked in Future Girls, 62nd and 54th respectively. In June, Team HII lost 7 members, five announced their graduations, two were suspended for drinking alcohol underage. -to be continued-